The Singing CSI'S
by theGEEKsquad
Summary: Read what happens when our CSI's go out for a little fun! GSR WIP


**Hello all and thank you for reading theGEEKsquad's first story. Please send us reviews and take the time to check out our profile. Please enjoy. Each member does a chapter... this is done by the lovely SARA SIDLE GRISSOM 08!!**

SARA'S POV

It was another long shift for the graveyard team. They had just finished working a double, so Ecklie was kind enough to give them all the night off. In the break room, Nick and Greg were getting ready to leave.

"Hey Nick, you wanna go to Mike's bar tonight?" Greg offered, smiling at the Texan. "I'm going."

"Don't they have karaoke?" Nick asked, looking back at Greg.

"Yeah, tonight is Karaoke night," Greg said, smiling.

"Okay, I'm in. I love laughing at the people trying to sing," Nick said with a smile.

The rest of the team walked in. Greg then asked them, "Hey, do you guys want to join Nick and me at Mike's bar tonight?"

"Sure, I'm in," Warrick said.

"Why not? Lindsey is with her grandmother and I could use a few drinks after pulling this double," Catherine said.

"How about you, Sara?" Nick asked, turning to the silent brunette. "Would you like to join us?"

Sara yawned before saying, "I don't know. I was planning on resting up tonight."

"Come one Sara!" whined Greg.

"Sara, if you go, I'll make sure Grissom comes along," Catherine said with a sly smile.

"Okay, I'm in," Sara said. "What time?"

"Seven-thirty," Greg replied. "Is everyone okay with that time?"

As he finished his sentence, Grissom walked into the room.

"Hey, Griss, you wanna go to Mike's bar with us tonight at seven-thirty?" Catherine asked, who had a plan in case if he said no.

"I think I'll pass," Grissom said, "thanks for the offer."

Grissom turned to leave so nobody would bug him about it. However, Catherine caught up with him in the hallway. She stopped him before saying, "Come on, Gil...come with us. Sara's gonna be there."

"On second thought, maybe I will join you guys," he said.

"Great! We'll see you there at seven-thirty," Catherine said, smiling that her plan was going perfectly.

The team went home for some much-needed sleep. At seven-thirty, they all started piling into Mike's bar. Brass and Ecklie even came along too. They all ordered a round of drinks. By the second and third rounds, they were loosening up. However, by the fourth and fifth rounds, the alcohol was beginning to take control.

Grissom was doing some heavy-duty flirting with Sara, and she was flirting back. Greg and Nick were fooling around with the other ladies in the bar, while Warrick and Catherine were flirting with each other. Ecklie and Brass were listening to the people up on stage attempting to sing karaoke. Suddenly, Sara jumped up to sing, shocking the group. She grabbed the microphone and turned on her choice of song, which was "I'm Gonna Getcha Good". The music started, and Sara started clapping her hands. She got Grissom's attention, along with everybody else's.

_Let's go! _

She looked directly at Grissom as she began to sing.

_Don't wantcha for the weekend _

_Don't wantcha for the night _

_I'm only interested if I can have you for life, yeah _

_Uh, I know I sound serious, and baby I am _

_You're a fine piece of real estate _

_And I'm gonna get me some land _

As she looked at Grissom, she tapped her foot and danced all around the stage.

_Oh yeah _

_So don't try to run honey, _

_Love can be fun _

_There's no need to be alone _

_When you find that someone _

She pointed to herself. Grissom blushed as he realized what she meant.

_(I'm gonna getcha) _

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight _

_(I'm gonna getcha) _

_I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night _

_(Yeah, you can betcha) _

_You can betcha by the time I say "go" _

_(I'm gonna getcha) _

_You'll never say "no" _

_(I'm gonna getcha) _

_I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact_

_(I'm gonna getcha) _

_I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that _

_(Yeah, you can betcha) _

_You can bet your bottom dollar in time _

_(I'm gonna getcha) _

_You're gonna be mine _

_(I'm gonna getcha) _

_Just like I should, I'll getcha good _

Sara smiled, and glanced at Grissom as she continued to sing her song. _Yeah, uh, uh _

I've already planned it

Here's how it's gonna be

I'm gonna love you and

You're gonna fall in love with me

Oh yeah

So don't try to run honey,

Love can be fun

There's no need to be alone

When you find that someone

Sara pointed to Grissom and winked at him. She beckoned him towards her, and he approached the stage. He took the closest seat to the stage to get a better look at the dancing brunette.

_(I'm gonna getcha) _

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight _

_(I'm gonna getcha) _

_I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night _

_(Yeah, you can betcha) _

_You can betcha by the time I say "go" _

_(I'm gonna getcha) _

_You'll never say "no" _

_I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that _

_(Yeah, you can betcha) _

_You can bet your bottom dollar in time _

_(I'm gonna getcha) _

_You're gonna be mine _

_(I'm gonna getcha) _

_Just like I should, I'll getcha good _

Sara locked eyes with Grissom and flashed him a broad smile. She licked her luscious lips as she swapped the microphone into her opposite hand.

_Yeah , I'm gonna getcha baby _

_I'm gonna knock on wood _

_I'm gonna getcha somehow honey _

_Yeah, I'm gonna make it good _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

Grissom was mesmerized by not only Sara's voice, but by how she's moved her body across the stage. His heart was pumping as he watched her continue to sing.

_Oh yeah _

_So don't try to run honey, _

_Love can be fun _

_There's no need to be alone _

_When you find that someone _

After she sang those verses, Grissom's heart melted. He knew that he had been fighting the desires in his heart. He had been thinking too much, but now that all would end.

_(I'm gonna getcha) _

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight _

_(I'm gonna getcha) _

_I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night _

_(Yeah, you can betcha) _

_You can betcha by the time I say "go" _

_(I'm gonna getcha) _

_You'll never say "no"_

_I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that _

_(Yeah, you can betcha) _

_You can bet your bottom dollar in time _

_(I'm gonna getcha) _

_You're gonna be mine _

_(I'm gonna getcha) _

_Just like I should, I'll getcha good _

_Oh, I'm gonna getcha _

_I'm gonna getcha real good _

_Yeah, you can betcha _

_Oh, I'm gonna getcha _

_(I'm gonna getcha) _

_Just like I should, _

_I'll getcha good _

_Oh, I'm gonna getcha good! _

The song ended, leaving Sara beaming and Grissom captivated by her beauty. Sara hopped off the stage. She walked by Grissom and whispered, "Griss, you can come back to the table."

She continued walking to the table, but Grissom didn't join her. Instead, he downed his drink and went onto the stage. --


End file.
